A Dream Come True
by Kat-chan8806
Summary: Jeremie has a dream about Aelita, and, after thinking about it, decides to tell her. Oneshot. Jeremie x Aelita.


Title: A Dream Come True

Anime: Code Lyoko

Type: One-shot

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

_Am I dreaming...?_ The solitary thought echoed in his mind. A question. One he couldn't answer, not with all the knowledge in both worlds. His mind refused to tell him. _When will I wake up...? How...?_

The dream was mocking him. The silence called his name as his eyes became fixed on hers. _Aelita...?_ Again, a mockery. His mind was his greatest tool and his most powerful enemy. He frequently dreamed about her, but never like this. The world was stretched out around them, fading to light in every direction. The day was so bright that he could see every detail of her features. Her sharp green eyes, her dazzling pink hair. But this wasn't real. It was a dream. Just a dream. Yet, she called his name, and for a moment, intelligent though he was, he could have sworn she was really there with him. _Aelita... Where..._ She was beside him now, her hands sliding into his. She told him not to speak, to just hold her. He obliged. After what seemed like forever, Aelita pulled back from him. Their eyes locked and she leaned toward him. Jeremie forgot that he was dreaming and leaned in to meet her lips, but just before their lips touched...

"Jeremie! Wake up!" The dream was crashed. Odd's voice startled Jeremie to a state of wakefulness and he sat up with a start. Odd and Ulrich were standing in the doorway.

"Get up, sleepy head. We've got to get to breakfast!"

Jeremie slid out of bed, a little disappointed that his dream had been interrupted. Nevertheless, he got dressed quickly and followed his friends to the cafeteria.

---

Jeremie thought about the dream all day. He seemed to be in a daze the whole morning. Even Mrs. Hertz was a bit concerned about him. He had to tell someone. He couldn't tell Odd or Ulrich; they would misunderstand. What about Yumi? She would understand. But how could he talk with any of his friends about something so personal? He certainly couldn't talk to Aelita, could he? She might get the wrong idea. Or would she? _But I can talk to her about anything, can't I? We're close friends, so I can be honest with her. Besides, if I don't tell her, I'll regret it._ And so, he went to find Aelita.

---

When Jeremie found Aelita, she was sitting on a bench outside the school with a book. For a moment, he didn't want to disturb her, but he decided that he really wanted to talk to her, so he had no choice. He walked over to her.

"Aelita?"

She turned to face him. "Hello, Jeremie." Even her voice was inviting.

"I, uh... want to talk to you..."

"Okay, what's bothering you?"

_How can I tell her without sounding weird?_ Aelita was waiting for his reply.

"I had a dream." That sounded lame. He tried to make it sound better by adding, "...about you." That sounded even worse, but Aelita didn't seem to notice. That was a good sign. From there, Jeremie told her how they were standing together with the light surrounding them, and how they held each other and...

"And then, uh... we almost... kissed..." The last word was so low that he was almost sure Aelita hadn't heard it. But she had. She took it quite well.

"Then what happened?"

Jeremie adjusted his glasses unnecessarily and said in a voice of apparent disappointment, "I woke up..."

Aelita just stared at him for a moment before doing something that Jeremie would have never expected. She stood from the bench, smiled at Jeremie and took his hands in hers, just like in the dream. Then, slowly, as if she were imitating the movements of her shadow in Jeremie's dream, she leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't wake up. The dreams were history. This was real, and he slowly kissed her back.

---

A/N: Yes, I'm obsessed with the J/A pairing. This can be considered a follow up to my fic _When a Genius Falls in Love_. Be sure to tell me what you think!

And be sure to check out Limited Heart's fics. If you haven't read _Sex Education_, you should go read it now! Also, there's some J/A in her fic _Duplicity_. She is, in fact, the one who got me to start writing again, and her fanfics are really an inspiration, so check it out, already!


End file.
